Charlife 2113
by Chatter Puncher
Summary: Does anyone care about the young girl the gang saved back in the first book? Anybody? Well, the Yeerks do. And they want her back. Can she escape from their grasp alive? And free?
1. Infestation

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Clean and simple. Charlife is pronounced kar-leef-ay**

I was walking with a friend of mine through a field minding our own business. We were on our way through a field towards the mall, about to enter an abandoned construction site which happened to be the quickest way to our destination.

Then there was a loud, almost like a revving sound coming from in front of us a bit to the left. I asked Tom (my friend) if he had heard that. He nodded. We looked around and I saw it. There were headlights up in the sky, coming sorta near us at the ground. Then I saw them. Five kids a few years younger than us were looking up at the 'thing'.

"Wow, a UFO!" I whispered, more to myself than to Tom. He didn't say anything. He looked dumbstruck, frozen in place, unmoving, his face blank, he almost looked afraid. The UFO landed right near the five kids. I took a closer look at them. And gasped.

I recognized one of them as Toms brother, Jim, or was it James? The other one was a girl I knew very well. Her name was Rachael. She was one of the best gymnasts on the team, the only one I envied.

The kids stepped closer and I couldn't tell what was going on, so I went to go closer, but Tom stopped me.

The darker skinned girl ran up and bent down on her knees, and all I could see were her feet and lower shins. Then, Tom's brother went up and disappeared from view. He came out holding a small, blue box. The five of them then bent down and huddled for a minute. Then, from between the cracks of the edges of their bodies, a bright, blinding white light shown for a few seconds, then faded.

Then, a larger, black UFO landed nearby and weird aliens came out. They were 7 ft. bladed creatures and huge, 100yr old tree sized millipedes.

They surrounded the smaller ship after the 5 kids ran far away and hid in all the ruined construction. Then, from the large black ship, a blue centaur stepped out. Anyways, now that I think about it, it might have been a centaur, except that it had eyes on top of stalks coming from the top of his head, and a huge, powerful tail with a scythe blade at the end of it.

Just when Tom and I saw it, he burst out with a short amount of laughter and then grabbed me and said "You've seen too much, I've gotta take you to the pool now."

I yanked out of his arm, or tried to, but he had too strong a grip. He pulled me away from the 2 UFOs and brought me to the school. He pulled out a key and opened it, which surprised me because students aren't allowed to be in the school at night, or even have a key to the school doors.

We walked to the janitors' closet near the school office and went inside. He fiddled around with some things and then, with a WHOOSHING sound, the back wall opened and he dragged me down there. It was a long decent down narrow stairs.

I started to hear people screaming, and started to panic.

Then, it opened up to a huge area, bigger than the mall laid out flat. It must have gone to the next county possibly.

Tom dragged me to a small pier that said: _INFESTATION PIER. _

2 of the huge bladed things grabbed and basically tried drowning me in murky, sludgy water. I screamed. I screamed till I felt this _thing_ prod my ear and start wriggling in. I screamed harder. I felt it move toward my brain, very slowly. I also felt it touch the left side of my brain. I felt the cold, slimy thing seep over my brain, numbing it along the way.

I stood up without trying to. I flung my wet hair out of my face without flinging it. I screamed without making a noise. I tried looking to the left, but I instead looked right and nodded my head. I walked slowly over to Tom and smiled, when I wanted to scream at him RUN TOM, RUN, A THING IS GONNA CRAWL INTO YOUR EAR IF YOU DON'T RUN!

Then I heard it. A small voice inside my mind. _It's no use child. Your dear boyfriend already has a Yeerk inside his head. _

_Huh? _I replied.

_That thing you felt crawl into your head was me. I am a Yeerk. My name is Charlife 2113. I am sub-Visser 1 as well. I serve under Visser 3. you will come to accept this fate you have sooner or later. Everybody does. _


	2. To the pool!

**Disclaimer: god, these are boring. No I don't own anything.**

**1 week later; School**

_You know Charlife, you should go to the pool sometime soon_… I tried to say conversationally with my Yeerk. Since I was unable to do anything of my own free will, I got bored trying to yell at her to get out of my head and leave me be.

_Yes, I know that Chatter. I bet your only keeping track so that you get to spend what precious little time you have with Tom, am I right? _She said tauntingly.

_Yes, but that isn't the only reason, it's because I get bored. And when you get bored, the strangest things run through your mind. _

_Really, cool, then you must have figured out when there is time in this unrelenting schedule of yours for me to visit the pool then?_

_Of course I did, Charlife. Soon after dinner, you can take the laptop into my room at dad's and pretend you are typing a story for Fan fiction, jump out the window, because you know as ell as I do that the screening in it just pops right out. Then you can run over to the office and go into apartment complex office, into the clubhouse, and then down to the pool there. By that time, you should have about 4 hours to swim, then we come back. _

I could tell she was thinking about this, and she decided it would be ok, until she thought up a problem with it. _But what if your dad comes into your bedroom?_

_Hmm, I hadn't thought of that. Well, you could tell him you hadn't been feeling well and were gonna go to sleep and not bother us. You know he won't cause he'll be to busy on the computers. _

_Too true. Okay, I don't see anything wrong with that. Sounds good. _


	3. Escape

**Disclaimer: begins whistling boredbored bored …… I don't own anything! Bored bored boooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeedddddddddd**

**2 hours later, Yeerk pool. **

I got to the pool about 5 minutes before Tom, so we ended up in the same cage. Ever since that day I became a controller, he's been screaming his head off at every passing Yeerk and cursing out all the voluntary controllers across the room. It made me realize what a colorful vocabulary he has.

But today was going to be different. I could feel it in my neck. Whenever something big was going to happen near me, the left side of my neck would irritate me a specific way. When it involved me, the right side of my neck would irritate me. And I guess if something huge was gonna happen to me and many people around me, id think both sides would get irritated. And I was right. This is the first time it ever happened, and my whole neck was irritated.

I told this to Tom, but he didn't believe me because he isn't superstitious.

And then it happened. A huge trumpeting sound erupted nearby. I stuck my head out the bars because I was the only one who could and looked to the left where the sound came from.

Standing in from of me was a huge African elephant trumpeting away. Next to it were a tiger, a race horse, a gorilla and a red-tailed hawk. The five animals started killing Yeerk after Yeerk.

Soon after, the gorilla came over here and ripped the bars off our cage and the cage next to us. The horse cam over and I got on its back along with another girl and a little toddler. Tom and one other guy got on the tiger and the gorilla picked up two kids. We raced out on the various animals, and the girl in back of me was shot with a laser beam thingy ma jigs, then, so was the guy in front of me, but one of the horse's ears were shaved off with it. I saw tom jump off and stop the oncoming army of Yeerks, but never saw what happened to him because we rounded a corner and kept running.

We finally made it up into the school and I looked around. The tiger waslicking a paw that was partly cut off, the horse was staring at me, the gorilla was inspecting me like I was some sort of role model **(A.N: typical Marco to look at a girls' looks before anything else, and I don't remember how Rachael got out, oh well, lol), **and a cat was looking looking up at we with eyes that seemed to be laughing.

Then the animals all left me there, them leaving through class windows, and the gorilla went right out the front door.

I had to think, where to go? If I go home, ill be found by Charlife and taken right back down there.

I know. Ill call Lizzie. She can help me, besides she lives just down the street, so I wont call, I'll just know on her door.


	4. Traitor of a friend

**Disclaimer: HALELUYAH! Last one! I don't own anything! YEAAHHH! Ok, im done ranting now. On to the last chapter of the story!**

**1 hour later. Lizzie's house.**

"You see Lizzie, that's why we gotta do something, like call the newspapers or the president even!" I told her.

"Ok, well, Chatter, come here, I gotta show you something. It might help you calm down and not hyperventilate on me." She went into her walk-in closet and blindfolded me. She then told me she had a secret passage out of her house between her room and the next, so she could go out and just let off stress by walking around outside at night and I could even ask Megan, Cynthia, and Laura about it because they once came over and she showed them it.

I followed her. She shut the hidden door behind me and led me away, holding my hand.

We stopped on a landing and she undid the handkerchief. She held up her candle and I read the sign on the door in front of me.

I was paralyzed with fear…

She opened the door and the smell and screaming hit me all at once.

I was back at the Yeerk pool.


End file.
